


Pull

by Thinker109



Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Prompt: Heinz and Perry holding hands because of a crowd but not stopping once they get out of the crowd
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Pull

"I don't have a scheme today," Doctor D had promised. Perry hadn't believed him for one second and had tailed him out of the building. His nemesis wandered out of the building for lunch, occasionally looking back as if he could see him, but Perry was certain that he was too well hidden to be seen.  
  
He peeked out of the side of the building to see... nothing? Where had Doctor D gone? He felt a hand tap his shoulder and whirled around to see Doctor D smirking behind him. "There's no need for you to be all secret-agenty. If you want, you can come join me for lunch!" He pointed down the street at a small restaurant.  
  
Perry looked and noticed a lot of noise coming from that direction, and saw a procession of some sort turning the corner to go in their direction. A parade of some sort, perhaps.  
  
Doctor D took notice at Perry's glance and probably assumed it was a nod of affirmation. He happily tugged Perry, dragging him along. "You know, this place even allows _animals_ , so you don't need to worry one bit about anything!" He said, just as the crowd engulfed them.  
  
Perry started leading the way, paw still held tight by his nemesis' long, spindly fingers. He wove through the myriad of people, pulling Doctor D under, over, and through the crowd.  
  
At last, they made it to their destination. "That was a little harder than expected!" Doctor D said. Talk about an understatement, going through that parade was harder than an OWCA obstacle course!  
  
Perry pulled the door open and dragged his nemesis in, noticing the hand was still clutched tight around his. "Oops! Sorry." Doctor D snatched his hand away, embarrassed. "Wanna go order?"  
  
Perry nodded. 


End file.
